Die Versprechen, die wir uns gaben
by crying-tear
Summary: Beginn Season 3: Rick möchte trauern. Doch in Zeiten wie diesen scheint es keine Zeit mehr für Trauer zu geben.


Title: Die Versprechen, die wir uns gaben  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Rick/Shane  
Summary: Rick möchte trauern. Doch in Zeiten wie diesen scheint es keine Zeit mehr für Trauer zu geben.

* * *

Keiner verstand es. Und weil es niemand verstand, war er gezwungen alles in sich zu begraben. Jede Erinnerung, jedes Gefühl, jede Trauer. Alles sorgfältig verpackt und weggeschlossen in einem Tresor, zu dem nur er alleine den Code kannte. In Momenten, in denen er alleine war, öffnete er ihn und ließ es zu, dass seine Gedanken um diesen einen Moment kreisten. Den Moment, in dem er in Shanes Augen erkannt hatte, dass er ihn für immer verloren hatte. Sie hatten sich vor Jahren geschworen, dass sie anders waren, als alle anderen. Dass ihre Freundschaft anders war, als jede andere. Und sie war es gewesen. Bis zum Ende der Welt war sie das gewesen. Immer. Und jetzt war Shane tot und Rick wollte nichts weiter als trauern und schreien und die Welt verfluchen, in der es so weit gekommen war. Er hasste es, dass Shane es so weit hatte kommen lassen und er hasste sich dafür, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Und er hasste es, dass es niemanden auch nur berührte, dass Shane tot war. Die letzten Ereignisse, die Flucht von der Farm, die Flucht vor den Beißern, hatten dazu geführt, dass niemand auch nur im Geringsten an Shane zurückdachte. Es war fast so, als wäre er niemals da gewesen. Fast so, als wäre er nie ein Teil der Gruppe gewesen. Er hatte versucht mit Lori darüber zu reden, doch allein die Erwähnung Shanes machte deutlich, dass sie nicht weiter über die Ereignisse reden wollte. Für sie war Shane einfach weg, sie hatte ihn aus jedem Winkel ihrer Seele verbannt. Doch Rick konnte es nicht. Er wollte trauern. „Der Kerl wollte dich umbringen und da willst du trauern?", hatte Daryl gesagt und ihn verständnislos angesehen. Doch Rick wollte nicht um _diesen_ Shane trauern. Er wollte um den Shane trauern, den er früher gekannt hatte, den, den er geliebt hatte. Der Shane, der so lange er denken konnte ein Teil seiner Familie gewesen war und egal, was passiert war, es waren immer sie beide. Sie beide und der Rest der Welt. Und jetzt war er weg und Rick hatte das Gefühl, dass die Leere, die er hinterlassen hatte, ihm die Luft nahm.  
Er erinnerte sich genau an seinen Jungessellenabschied. Shane hatte eine Party mit allen Schikanen organisiert – „Ich muss meinem Ruf gerecht werden", hatte er grinsend gesagt - und doch war der eine perfekte Moment, als sie beide mit einem Bier alleine auf der Veranda standen, während die Party im Hintergrund trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde immer noch nicht an Fahrt verloren hatte.  
„Kannst du mir was versprechen?", hatte Shane gefragt, ihn aber dabei nicht angesehen, sondern einfach weiter in den Himmel gestarrt. „Nichts wird sich ändern, OK?" Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass Rick so etwas wie Angst in Shanes Stimme wahrnahm. Also hatte er es versprochen und sein Versprechen gehalten. Nichts änderte sich. Lori erkannte schnell, dass sie nicht nur Rick geheiratet hatte, sondern in gewisser Weise auch Shane, der fast täglich zum Essen kam und an den Wochenenden mit den beiden abhing. Er war derjenige, der sie beide ins Krankenhaus fuhr, als Carl zur Welt kam. Er war der erste, von Lori und Rick abgesehen, der Carl halten durfte, er war der erste beste Freund, den Carl hatte, denn er war es, zu dem Carl ging, wenn seine Eltern ihn nervten und er war es, der Carl all das erlaubte, was sowohl Lori, als auch Rick ihm bereits verboten hatten. Und dann hatte sich doch etwas geändert. Rick wurde angeschossen und die Welt hatte sich geändert und mit der Welt hatte sich alles zwischen ihnen verändert. Shane hatte ein altes Versprechen in dem Bewusstsein Rick niemals wiederzusehen eingelöst und als sie sich doch wiedersahen fanden beide keine Worte, um wieder das zu werden, was sie einmal waren. Rick konnte seinerseits sein Versprechen nicht mehr halten und je mehr er versuchte Shane zu halten, desto weiter entfernte sich dieser von ihm. Und an diesem Abend, an dem alles endete, sah er das erste Mal all das in Shanes Augen, was dieser so lange versteckt hatte: Neid, Liebe, Hass, Loyalität, Verzweiflung, Angst und auch Resignation. Es heißt immer, dass Katastrophen das schlechte im Menschen heraufbeschwören, doch Rick erkannte, dass es nicht die Katastrophe gewesen war, die dazu geführt hatte, dass sein bester Freund nun vor ihm stand und ihn umbringen wollte. Es war die Tatsache, dass Shane sein ganzes Leben auf Rick als Fundament aufgebaut hatte. Und als dieser angeschossen wurde und für Shane starb wurde dieses Fundament eingerissen und auch wenn Rick alles versuchte, um es wiederaufzubauen, war es doch weg. Und in gewisser Weise verstand Rick ihn und in gewisser Weise wollte er, dass Shane ihn umbrachte, nur um seinem Freund die unendliche Last zu nehmen.  
„Ich würde für dich sterben, das weißt du", hatte Shane einmal nach einem Einsatz zu ihm gesagt und es war nicht gelogen. Es war damals nicht gelogen und wäre es heute noch nicht.  
„Das weiß ich. Aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du das mit dem Sterben bleiben lässt." Sie lachten. Bis Rick ernst wurde: „Sollte mir jemals etwas passieren", er wurde von Shane unterbrochen. „Ich passe auf sie auf." Rick nickte. Er ahnte damals noch nicht, was dieses Versprechen, was all die Versprechen, die sie sich im Laufe ihres gemeinsamen Lebens gegeben hatten, bedeuteten. Er verstand damals noch nicht, dass Shane sein Leben an Rick verloren hatte und dass schon, als sie beide noch Kinder waren. Er hatte nie ein eigenes gehabt, weil er immer ein Teil von Ricks Leben war. Und obwohl er immer da war, konnte Rick die Leere in seinem Freund nicht füllen. All das erkannte er erst, als es zu spät war. Er wünschte, er hätte es früher gewusst, er wünschte, er hätte etwas ändern können. Und alles, was jetzt noch da war, war diese Leere. Diese Leere, die niemand verstand und der Wunsch zu trauern. Zu trauern um den einzigen Menschen, der ihn immer und ohne Vorbehalte geliebt hatte und schlussendlich an all den Versprechen, die sie sich gegeben hatten, zerbrochen war. Rick fragte sich oft, was passieren würde, wenn er eines Tages erkennen würde, dass sein und Loris Kind in Wirklichkeit Shanes Kind war. Wenn es eines Tages so lachen, so reden oder sich so bewegen würde, wie Shane es getan hatte. Bevor er diesen schmerzhaften Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, wurde er von Daryl aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Leg dich schlafen", sagte er und nahm Rick die Waffe ab. Schlafen. Als ob das in Zeiten wie diesen so einfach wäre. Er verließ seinen Wachposten und als er den Zellentrakt betrat, um sich schlafen zu legen, hatte er bereits alles, was ihn an Shane erinnerte, wieder fein säuberlich verschlossen. Fast so, als wäre all das nie da gewesen.

ENDE


End file.
